tangled up in you
by lady punzie
Summary: "To end the feud between the sun and moon kingdom, your son shall take my daughter's hand in marriage." ― AU.


**—a/n: **my first jackunzel story, yay. i finally found the courage to post them on here, one by one. i'm still new to this ship, so your thoughts would be much appreciated. enjoy. (^_^)

**—edit: **as requested, i have changed rapunzel's hair to her original hairstyle.

(disclaimed.)

* * *

**tangled up in you  
**the wedding ceremony

.

.

"To end the feud between our kingdoms,

your son shall take my daughter's hand in marriage."

.

.

She looks at the mirror with large eyes that are filled with solemnity. She slowly raise her hands to adjust her golden, blonde hair that is twisted in a chignon, decorated with an array of colorful flowers. She alters the long, white veil and the tiara that lies on top. Then, she effortlessly pats down her creme, embellished gown―the kingdom's finest―to remove any nonexistent wrinkles.

She is nervous, for this would be the first time she would see the prince of the moon kingdom―a kingdom that her people had looked down upon with hatred and disgust for centuries. But as a strong storm descends the land, along with famine and debt slowly creeping upon the rulers, they decide, for the best, to end their feud and combine the two kingdoms, sealing the deal with the marriage of their heirs.

"Rapunzel."

Taken by surprise, the princess jerks and quickly snaps her head around, her veil moving out of place by her actions. There, by the door, is her mother, the queen of the sun kingdom. She lets herself in the large, white room and makes her way towards Rapunzel. Gently, she grasps Rapunzel's chin and gives her a warm, genuine smile.

"You look beautiful."

Rapunzel smiles back, yet it isn't as genuine. "Thank you, mother."

The queen nods in return, releasing her daughter's chin in the process.

Suddenly, a loud, screeching sound emanates from the large, open window ajar, most likely made by a horn. The queen's smile immediately disappears, and sudden remorse fills her face. She looks at her daughter with stern eyes before grabbing her hands and giving them a quick squeeze.

"It is time."

.

.

The ballroom is nicely decorated.

From her perspective through the peephole on the door, she could see nearly everything. Flowers are evenly dispersed; they vary from colorful posies to pastel tulips to bright roses. Wedding bells and chimes loudly echoes through the room, drowning the whispers made by the unfamiliar, overly-dressed guests. They could be easily determined by their kingdoms―the sun guests wear bright, luxurious clothing and the moon guests wear dark, austere apparel.

Her eyes shift to the center of the room, and she feels as if her heart violently pulse through her chest.

There, he is―the prince of the moon kingdom.

Dressed in dark attire, he stands in an a stoic position as he waits for his soon-to-be wife to enter the room. His stunning-blue eyes brightly glow, and his snow-white hair stands out with ease.

She doesn't have the chance to finish observing him when the doors suddenly open, revealing her to complete vulnerability. Everyone's eyes are on her, even the prince. She is suddenly overwhelmed with uneasiness; her grip around her father's arm tightens.

Slowly and steadily, the two begin to walk down the aisle. A familiar, common tune is played on the golden organ that lies in the back of the ballroom, bringing somewhat ease to her stomach. The guests' expressions shift when she walks by―some in joy, others in grief. It feels like an eternity has passed when she finally reaches the prince; her father releases his grip on her arm. She gulps her nervousness down her throat and walks up to the altar before the officiant, the prince, and the audience.

The ceremony begins; it is brief, yet traditional. The religious wedding readings are made by the officiant. The bride and groom run through their vows and exchange wedding rings to one another. Then, the dreadful question comes.

Suddenly, the prince grabs Rapunzel's hands, much to her surprise.

His touch, so cold that it brings shivers down her back. His gaze is intimidating, yet riveting, enticing. Her hands begin to tremble; she doesn't know if it is from anxiety or if how cold they are. She is in a haze when those two simple words smoothly left his mouth; his voice is like velvet to her ears, wrapping her mind in rivets.

The officiant turns to her, waiting for her response.

She clears her throat and timidly squeaks under her breath, "I do."

Then, the official says, "You may now kiss the bride."

Her veil is carefully removed from her face, and the prince leans in for the kiss. When his lips meets hers, she feels herself infinitely falling into a cold sensation. His lips are smooth, yet chilly, and they taste like spearmint. The winter blissfulness abruptly ends when his lips left hers, leading her to disappointment.

Yet, her disappointment soon ends when the officiant loudly announces to the audience: "I present to you the newly married couple, Jack and Rapunzel."

As they walk down the aisle, cheers and shouts and hollers are made by the guests. The organ plays another gleeful tune and the wedding bells are ringing louder than ever. Yet, when this is all going on, Rapunzel looks at the prince in the corner of her eyes, discreetly observing the man once more. In just a moment of time, he has already swept her off her feet, and it's like she is in total infatuation with him.

When his eyes suddenly meets hers, she feels a sudden spark of electricity course throughout her body.

Could that be even possible?

.

.

**to be continued**


End file.
